zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Liger Zero Schneider
In terms of the model kits, the Liger Zero Schneider (ライガーゼロシュナイダー, Raigā Zero Shunaidā) was the first CAS Unit for the Liger Zero to be developed, and was released as the CP-17 Schneider Unit. It is designed specifically for close combat. The unit features seven Laser Blades mounted on the Liger Zero's head and sides (five around the mane, one on each flank) which can be used to cut through enemy Zoid armor. The Zero Schneider also features improved speed and acceleration through the use of high-output shoulder boosters and thrusters. This CAS also allows the Liger Zero to use an Energy Shield. The five blades mounted to the Liger Zero's head can flip forward to allow it to use an attack called the "Five Blade Storm" (or "Buster Slash" in the anime), which is a formidable thrusting attack. The two flank blades fold out laterally in a similar fashion to those of the Blade Liger. The extra two blades allow the Schneider to use its ultimate attack, the Seven-Blade Attack. The Schneider armor, however, impairs use of the Liger Zero's signature Strike Laser Claw attack. "Schneider" is German for "cutter" or "slicer". Release Details As one of the Customize Parts, the Schneider CAS saw an initial release between 1999 and 2001 as part of the NJR. In 2003, Hasbro released a third version of the Liger Zero, as an American Toys "R" Us exclusive. This version included both the Liger Zero and the CP-17 Schneider armor, with the Liger Zero’s white components altered to a light tan color. The Zoid was given the same designation number as the standard NAR Liger Zero. The Box art shows the Zoid without the lower shield generator fan part, even though it is still present in the actual kit. In Korea, the model was released in a package with a Liger Zero. As the Liger Zero Schneider was mass produced, it was more common than other CAS units. The model was also released in the U.S. with a recolored Liger Zero as a Toys "R" Us exclusive. There were no changes to the CP-17 kit itself in either release. A chrome version was released by TOMY in limited numbers. In June 2011, Kotobukiya released a 1/72 scale Liger Zero Schneider kit as the 26th entry in the Highend Master Model line for 6,800 Japanese Yen. In May 2019, Kotobukiya reissued the HMM Liger Zero Schneider as the Liger Zero Schneider Marking Plus Ver. for 8,000 Japanese Yen. Battle Story The Liger Zero Schneider was first deployed in ZAC 2101 as part of the Helic Republic's invasion of the Guylos Empire. Using battle data from the Blade Liger and improving on its close-range capabilities. The Schneider mounts a fairly powerful energy shield. It could be combined with energy from the blades to create the Five Blade Storm, an attack capable of repelling even the Death Stinger's Charged Particle Cannon—which proved handy, as it was often used against them. Anime This Zoid was first seen in the New Century anime, where it was the second CAS to be deployed, rather than the first. Its use was delayed because the Liger Zero was prone to abruptly shutting down whenever the Schneider armor was attached. Its signature attack from the Battle Story, the Five Blade Storm, is named the "Buster Slash" in the anime. Its first successful use was against the Tigers Team, who had used a weather control (which was being controlled remotely by Dr. Laon) to create a tornado that was making approaching their Zaber Fangs impossible. When this device ran amok, Bit was able to convert to the Schneider armor and use its Buster Slash to cut through the wind, defeating the final Zaber Fang. It was also used when Dr. Laon returned, where the Schneider was launched from the Hover Cargo to stop Laon's Whale King. While it was also deployed (with limited success) against the Elephander, its most notable role was against Leon Toros and his red Blade Liger. The Buster Slash proved to be ineffective against the Blade Liger, whose blades were of sufficient strength to ward off the attack, meaning that no matter how many times the two charged, the result was always a draw. However, the Liger Zero, being an Ultimate X, learnt from the experiences and deployed the "Seven Blade Attack", which threw all seven blades forward (a feat the model cannot replicate) and charged them with energy. This proved to be enough to shatter the Blade Liger's blades, winning Bit the match. The Zero Schneider is the only CAS unit of the Liger Zero to never be used in battle against it's chief rival, the Berserk Fury. Manga The Schneider appeared in the New Century manga, unlike the anime it is the first CAS to be deployed. The attack Five Blade Storm features in the New Century manga, where Bit uses it to defeat the Elephander. The Schneider was invent by Dr Toros. During this stage it was only a prototype. It was able to work defensively, but the Liger's chassis was only able to hold up to one blade attack. The Schneider also appears in the Chaotic Century manga, seen next to the Jager, Rosso and Viola use them to fight Van. Gallery Lz su.jpg|Actual CP-17 on a Liger Zero Liger Zero Schneider hmm.png|Liger Zero Schneider HMM Category:Zoids Category:Liger-Type Zoids Category:CAS Category:HMM Category:Cat Type Zoids Category:Lion-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Heavyweight Zoids